


Into the Horizon | Levi x Reader |

by exenia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exenia/pseuds/exenia
Summary: For years you have survived isolated from the rest of humanity with your adoptive brother on the island of Paradis. To your knowledge, there are no signs of human life other than your own. What will you do when you are discovered by Captain Levi and the Survey Corps?





	1. Prologue - Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! First attempt at fanfiction and writing in general. This story was originally posted on my Quotev account but I thought I'd post it here as well since I have an Ao3 account. Enjoy and feel free to give feedback :)

* * *

 

**Reader will be about 5 ft 1

(y/n) - your name

(l/n) - last name

(e/c) - eye color

(h/c) - hair color

_italics_  - dream/flashback/thoughts

* * *

_You stood frozen in fear as an unfamiliar man forced your mother to her knees while another stranger held a knife to her throat._

_"Run, (f/n)! Get out of here!" your mother desperately wailed. The man turned to face you, pointing the pistol he was carrying in your direction._

_Your mother frantically clawed at the man's legs, successfully tripping him and earning an elbow to her temple._

_"Please, (y/n), run far away and find your father!" she sobbed._

_"Shut the hell up, you demon_ bitch _!" the man behind her snarled. He yanked your mother's hair, bending her neck backward at a terrifying angle._

_"Let go of me, you psychopaths!" your poor mother cried._

_Before she could react, he swiftly sliced her throat, killing her almost instantly - save for a few brutal coughs as she choked on her own blood. Unable to move, you watched in horror as your mother's body dropped to the floor with a loud_ thud _, slowly staining the floor with crimson and filling the air with a bitter metallic scent. Snapping back to reality, you quickly turned on your heel, running out of your home as fast as you could with tears threatening to spill from your eyes._

_"Don't just stand there, you morons!" someone shouted. "Get the kid!"_

* * *

       

        Waking up in a cold sweat, your body jolted upright in a sitting position, throwing you off-balance and almost out of your tree branch. You glanced to your right to check if Matthew, your adoptive brother, was still there on his branch. Sighing with relief, you gazed at his sleeping form, his chest slowly moving up and down in a steady manner. Clutching your forehead, you recalled the dream - no, the  _nightmare_ , you had just experienced.

         _Why am I just remembering this now? This all happened years ago..._

        Slouching against the trunk of your tree, you gazed up at the sky. The glittering stars had disappeared and the sun was now timidly peeking over the horizon. Looking into the distance, you watched as a few titans walked somewhat aimlessly along the hills, slowly drawing nearer to you and your brother's position in the trees.

        "Those disgusting monsters," you thought out loud.

        "(y/n)?" Matthew called, lazily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Is it morning yet?"

        "Almost," you replied, never taking your sight off of those towering mutants. "The sun's just coming up. We're going to have to relocate soon and go after some breakfast."

         Matthew quickly noticed the grim expression you held on your face and became concerned.

        "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "You can talk to me, you know."

          Not wanting to discuss the matter, you quickly shot him down.

        "I-It's nothing, really. Just didn't sleep all that well."

        "You're really bad at lying, (y/n)," Matthew pressed. "Was it another nightmare?"

        You looked at him disinterestedly. You hated when he questioned you like this, but it's not because you didn't trust him or anything. After all, he's the only family you have left after all that has happened in your life. The last thing you wanted, though, was to have more bad memories resurface after you tried so hard to forget them.

        However, you didn't want to hurt his feelings - you know for a fact that he really cares about you and just wants to make sure you're okay.

        "Yes," you answered hesitantly. "It was worse than the last one. I woke up in a cold sweat and nearly fell out of the tree."

        Matthew shifted a little on his branch, peering at you sympathetically. You gently shook your head and shifted your gaze to the ground far below you.

        "(y/n), if you want to talk about it-"

        "I'm fine, Matt," you interrupted, re-establishing your usual calm and collected exterior. "Let's just get ready. We have to leave soon, and plus, I'm starving."

        Reaching for the satchel propped up against your side, you took out your 3-DM gear. Pausing for a moment, you thought of the time when you had acquired this lifesaving contraption. Memories of your father flashed in your mind, further worsening your already bad mood. Grimacing at the thought, you put the harness on and buckled your straps in tightly, making sure they're fit and snug. You wondered if there was any real civilization on this hellish land. In the past few years or so, all you've encountered were those ugly and hostile titans. There's no way any humans could have survived here, not that you wanted to see any, anyways. Although you had to constantly be on the run to avoid being eaten, life was somehow more peaceful here ever since you were separated from the rest of humanity.

        You grabbed your trusty dagger, quickly polishing it with a spare cloth and sliding it into the sheath attached to your waist. Matthew was perched on his branch, looking into the distance and waiting for you to finish up. You slid your gas canisters into their respective places on either side of your hips. Finally slinging your satchel over your shoulder, you stood up from your previous sitting position.

        "I'm ready," you announced. "Let's go."

* * *

       

         After zipping around the forest for what seemed like hours, you and Matthew spotted a small, white rabbit. Landing on a nearby branch as quietly as you possibly could, you stalked your prey, slowly unsheathing your dagger and signaling Matthew to wait nearby. Fortunately, no titans were in your vicinity, so it would be fairly safe for you to leap down and snag your next meal. You stabbed one of your grappling hooks into the tree and pushed off of the branch with your legs, sending your small form into a quick descent towards the rabbit.

        Once you were in range, you swiftly hit its head as hard as you could with the sturdy hilt of your dagger, effectively stunning and killing the weak animal. Sighing, you grabbed the rabbit's hind legs and held it up so Matthew could see from his position among the upper branches. He smiled contently, flashing you a 'thumbs up' with satisfaction lacing his features. You pressed one of the buttons on your 3-DMG, causing the grappling line to retract and take you back up the tree.

        "A clean and perfect kill, as always, (y/n)," Matthew commented.

        You let the faintest smirk grace your lips as you tossed the rabbit to Matt, sliding your dagger back into its sheath.

        "This should keep us from getting any hungrier for a few hours," you stated. "I'll go off to find some good firewood."

        "Alright, but come back in one piece, okay?" Matthew cautioned in a soft tone.

        "You know I can take care of myself, Matt," you defended, putting your hand over your heart. "Just make sure you don't go anywhere."

        Seriously, you've been by his side ever since you remembered. He shouldn't have to pester you about being safe all of the time, _especially_ in this kind of world where almost nowhere is safe... but you decided not to mention that.

        Launching yourself deeper into the forest, you turned your head to gaze at Matt, who waved at you in return.

        

_What's the worst that could happen?_

* * *

 

               About 2 hours had gone by and you had finally put the last piece of firewood into your satchel. Although you were in a huge-ass forest with huge-ass trees, finding small pieces of wood to burn proved rather difficult since it was practically impossible to hack bits off of the large trees with your dagger. Doing so would only damage it; your knife was meant for slicing through flesh.

        You managed to collect enough wood to keep a fire going for about two days - which meant two guaranteed days of cooked meat.

        Your stomach growled at the thought of that rabbit you caught earlier. You still haven't eaten yet and you were still starving. Ensuring your satchel was securely strapped to your back, you aimed your 3-DMG at the branches of a nearby tree and in the direction you left Matthew. Hopefully, by the time you got back, the rabbit would be skinned and ready to cook. All you could really think about right now was eating something.

         You continued on, grappling branches and shifting your weight to launch you further up the forest. Your directional instincts were excellent, and it was rather easy for you to use your 3-DM gear. Your relatively small size made it ideal for you to zip around an area quickly and silently. Over the years, you became quite skilled at using the device. You were able to effectively maneuver around any obstacles or titans in your path, allowing you to deliver powerful and stealthy blows to large potential enemies, despite your small figure.

        Impressively, you managed to keep both you and Matthew alive for many years, so the threat and fear of titans was nearly obsolete to you. No life-threatening situations have occurred in a long time, thanks to your skills.

        Just then, you noticed a tree branch with Matthew's supplies and the rabbit from earlier slung over it... but you didn't see Matthew. You became alerted and suspicious of the situation, landing on a branch nearby and turning your head to examine the surrounding environment.

        "Matt?" you called.

        No response. Everything was silent. All you could hear were the leaves rustling in the gentle breeze that started ever so often. You waited for a few minutes, looking for any signs of activity around the forest.

        "Matt," you repeated louder, your pulse rapidly increasing. "Where are you?"

        Suddenly, a grappling hook found its place wedged into the bark of a tree, your head snapped and turned towards the direction of the sound. One of your hands instantly flew to your dagger and unsheathed it.

        Upon further inspection, you saw that the hook belonged to none other than your adoptive brother. With clear annoyance etched on your features, you put your dagger back into its place attached to your side and watched as Matt hauled himself up onto the branch.

        "Matthew," venom clearly outlining your words. "I thought I told you to wait here. You had me freaked the  _fuck_  out!"

        "Sorry, (y/n)," he chuckled nervously, lifting his hands up in defense.

        Glaring at him, you crossed your arms over your chest, waiting for him to explain. Normally, you wouldn't get so upset over something like this. Matthew usually went with whatever you'd tell him to do, so why did he deliberately disregard what you had said before you left? Something must be wrong, and the thought of that instantly put you on edge.

        "(Y/n)," he whispered. "Do you hear that?"

        Holding your breaths, you both stayed quiet and listened intently.

         _What is he going on about? All the sound there is are the leaves-_  

 

_Wait, there_ is _something else..._   _stomping?_

 

        You looked at Matt with a puzzled expression. Could it be titans? No, no. Titans had loud and resounding footsteps. These sounded a lot smaller, like a group of something. And that group was moving _fast_... 

        You both heard a faint sound, similar to the sound of grappling hooks shooting out of your 3-DMG, but more... airy. Turning towards it, you noticed something in the sky that you've never seen before. Your eyes widened.

       

 

         

_Is that..._ red  _smoke?_     

* * *


	2. An Untimely Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain and Commander make their first appearance!

* * *

 

_You looked at Matt with a puzzled expression. Could it be titans? No, no. Titans had loud, resounding footsteps. These sounded a lot smaller, like a group of something. And that group was moving fast..._

_You both heard a faint sound, similar to the sound of grappling hooks shooting out of your 3-DMG, but more... airy. Turning towards it, you noticed something in the sky that you've never seen before. Your eyes widened._

_Is that... red smoke?_

* * *

       

        "Matt," you muttered in a low tone. "We should get out of here before-"

        "Wait," he responded, putting his hand up to silence you. "Let's check it out."

        You scoffed. It's almost as if Matthew _wants_  to get himself killed. Who knows what kind of dangers lie beyond the forest? For all you know, this could be some sort of trap orchestrated by the bastards who attacked your family years ago.

        Hesitantly following your brother, you quickly maneuvered through the maze of large trees, drawing nearer towards the red smoke signal. 

        Everything about this situation screamed to  _run_ , and yet you continued towards the edge of the forest with Matthew. Maybe he would be right, and whatever was there _would_ end up being worth the risk to see. As much as you hated to admit it, you couldn't help but feel somewhat frightened. This is the first time you and Matt had encountered something as strange as this. He didn't seem affected in the slightest, which intrigued you. Landing on two different branches, you and Matthew both peeked from behind your respective tree trunks and quietly observed what was happening on the horizon.

        Your breath hitched in your throat as you watched a dispersed group of horses heading towards you. Horses? You hadn't seen those animals since you were in your hometown. Squinting your eyes, you focused harder. They were being ridden.

         _No way... are those other humans?_

        "We have to get out of here," you said, turning to face your brother. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

        Your protests, however, fell upon deaf ears. You could only watch as Matt continued to stare at the rapidly approaching group.

        "(Y/n), look," he said, pointing his finger at some sort of cart drawn by two horses. "...Gas canisters."

        You blinked that this sudden realization. Until now, you had barely noticed that it's been becoming increasingly difficult to find more fuel for your gear in the forest. Eventually, you and your brother would be left stranded in the trees with nowhere to go. Without functioning 3-DM gear, death was practically guaranteed - and you knew it. The small trace of fear you had previously felt dissipated and was now replaced by a burning determination. A burning determination to live a full, happy life with your brother and eventually find a peaceful place to settle down. You _needed_  to get some of those canisters.

       "How will we be able to retrieve them?" you inquired, gazing intently on that supply cart.

       "Well, since they're heading our way, we can try to set up some sort of ambush once they enter the forest," Matthew began. "But... there's no way we can take on all of them at once."

         He pondered for a moment. Matthew was always skilled at swiftly coming up with plans in the midst of any event. You waited patiently for instructions.

        "Do you think you can lure some titans towards them, (y/n)?" he finally asked.

         You paused. It does sound like a difficult task; a rather dangerous one at that. But right now, it was your only option.

         "I'm sure I can do it," you responded with reassuring confidence. 

         Finding some titans wouldn't be too much of a challenge... but luring them somewhere? You've never done that before. You had never tried to keep a titan alive for anything, neither did you ever really want to. All you were used to was killing them as soon as they got too close for comfort. You had your doubts, but you were also used to moving around to avoid being caught by them. How hard could it be to do that and lead them somewhere at the same time?

        Preparing for the upcoming heist, you carefully emptied out the contents of your satchel onto the tree branch. Thankfully, you only had the firewood from earlier and a few other small items, so nothing was at risk of falling and getting lost. With the extra weight gone, you began your search for some titans.

        Within a few minutes of traveling, you were able to find three decently sized titans lurking among the large trees. 

         "Come and get me you giant freaks!" you shouted at them after landing on a freakishly long branch, drawing their attention solely to you.

         You watched as they turned towards the sound of your voice. Immediately upon spotting your small figure, the titans swarmed the tree you were positioned in and clawed at it, ripping the bark off of the towering tree with merciless ferocity. Deciding that now was the best time to move, you swung to another tree back in the direction you came. You paused to make sure they would follow. Surely enough, all three titans pursued you and were right on your tail. You continued back towards Matthew, leading the titans closer to the stampeding horses. Looking behind you, you noted the size of the titans you were luring.

        _One 10-meter titan, and two 15-meter titans..._

_That should keep them busy for a while._

       You reached Matt and landed right next to him.

       "I managed to get three big ones," you informed him. "They're a ways behind me, but they'll probably be here very soon."

       "Hopefully, they'll see that two little humans aren't as tasty as a whole bunch of them," he chuckled mischievously.

       Although you knew how terrifying it was to be slowly torn apart and eaten alive, you had no more sympathy left for humanity. They've betrayed you and left you to die. You honestly couldn't care less than you already did about what would happen to these guys, as you were sure they were no different from the rest of civilization. You didn't dare to trust anyone other than yourself or Matthew. That's essentially why you were still alive.

        Just as Matthew had planned, the titans stopped for a moment and noticed the group just about to cross into the forest. You and your brother ducked down in a crouching position to avoid being spotted. You stayed silent and waited, becoming increasingly excited by the passing seconds. This was actually beginning to become _fun_ for you, being the most entertainment you've experienced in a  _long_ while, despite all of the dangers.

        The other humans on horseback finally reached the forest, moving directly underneath you and your brother. You noticed that all of them were dressed almost identically, each wearing a green hooded cloak with a strange insignia you've never seen before sewn onto the back. You figured that they were soldiers who belonged to some sort of military. Upon further analysis, you realized that they were also equipped with the _same_ gear you had: the 3-Dimensional Maneuver Gear. Alarm bells rang in your mind. You thought you and Matt were the only ones who had access to that gear. Obviously, there were quite a lot of things you didn't know. You sighed in frustration at the thought.

        Suddenly, one of your lured titans roared, throwing themselves into the frontal part of the formation. Some horses reared, throwing their riders off of them, and others were crushed flat. Matthew's plan had worked; these soldiers were now, more or less, distracted by your titans, giving you the opportunity to snatch some of their goods. You grabbed hold of Matt's shoulder and pointed at the supply carts. He spotted them; you could almost  _see_  the plans running through his head.

        "We're going to have to split up," he stated. "We can get more supplies that way. After you've collected all that you can carry, meet me right back here. Sound good?"

        You nodded to him and watched as he swung down to the ground. You did the same and landed near a cart opposite to him. You dashed as quickly as you could, ducking behind the nearest cart and checking to make sure you weren't being watched. All of the soldiers seem to have abandoned their horses and were now taking on the titans. Straightaway, you noticed that there were now  _way_ more than three titans in the area, which forced you to pick up your pace.

         Ripping open a container, you grabbed what appeared to be packaged food and some spare rope, stuffing both items into your satchel. With whatever space was left, you filled it with as many gas canisters as you could fit into the bag, stretching it to its capacity. You slung it back over your shoulders while simultaneously grabbing eight more canisters, clutching four under each of your arms. With your objective completed, you dashed back towards the tree that Matt had told you to wait for him in and launched yourself up onto the branch. You propped your bag and newly stolen items up against the tree, crouching while trying to catch your breath. After a minute of recovery, you scanned the area for your brother and refueled your gear.

        So far, the soldiers were doing an exceptional job of keeping the titans at bay, with more than a few steaming bodies lying motionless on the ground. You saw that they had also lost a few of their own men. The previously luscious green grass was now stained with both human and steaming titan blood.

         "Why's he taking so long?" You mumbled to yourself, growing increasingly concerned as the minutes went by.

          You spotted Matthew ducking behind one of the supply carts, also with a few gas canisters under each of his arms. 

          _What is he waiting for?_

       Just then, you noticed one of the soldiers slowly approach his position. From where he was, he wouldn't be able to see or have known where Matt was. Unless...

 

         He was spotted.

 

        " _Damn it_ , Matt," you silently cursed.

        What skills Matthew had in intelligence and decisions-making, he lacked in certain physical abilities. He was strong, yes, but not as small nor as stealthy as you were. You reprimanded yourself. You should have insisted that you do this alone. Matthew could end up getting severely injured because of this. Unsheathing your dagger, you mentally prepared yourself for the event in which you would need to step in and take action. Matthew met your gaze and shook his head, mouthing the word 'no' - a sign to stay put and keep quiet, almost as if he read your mind. Unwillingly, you obeyed, holding your breath as you waited for him to do something... _anything_. Your knuckles turned white as you tightly gripped your knife's handle, looking for any sort of comfort.

        Matthew stood up and made a run for it.

       

_Well, shit._

 

       The soldier inevitably found him. To your bewilderment, he was somehow able to move with near lightning speed that not even you could match. Your eyes widened in shock as he instantaneously caught up to Matthew and sent him barreling into a nearby tree with one powerful kick. You were stunned. A man nearly _seven inches shorter_  than your brother was _kicking his ass_. God, how badly you wanted to intervene - but you knew better than to do that. It'd be stupid to blow your cover and destroy any chance you had at saving Matt and escaping _alive_. 

        Your brother coughed as he struggled to sit upright, clutching at his side in an attempt to ease the newfound pain. The smaller soldier approached him, stepping over the scattered gas canisters, and grabbed the collar of Matt's shirt, hoisting him up to eye-level. 

        He said something to your brother, but you couldn't quite catch it as you were too far away to comprehend any spoken words. The soldier threw Matthew down under him, your brother's face making a not-so-gentle impact with the ground. You flinched as he then stomped on Matt's back, effectively keeping him in place. Not that he was in the position to resist, anyways. Seconds later, the smaller man drew the attention of another soldier with blonde hair and striking blue eyes - from what you were able to observe. They exchanged a few words and gestures; probably deciding what to do with their new prisoner.

        The small man stepped off of Matt while the blonde knelt down to tie your brother's wrists together behind his back. With ease, Matt was lifted to his feet. If you were to guess, it seemed like he was getting interrogated, but he kept his mouth shut and eyes focused on the ground. The smaller man then promptly took hold of your brother's collar once again and dragged him over to an empty cart, tossing him onto it like a sack of potatoes. Your blood boiled as you watched Matthew's mistreatment. You couldn't stand having him get abused like this. If only there weren't so many soldiers around, you'd gladly go down to beat his assailants into a pulp...

        "All soldiers: retreat to the nearest base camp immediately! The mission will be suspended until further notice!" the blonde abruptly yelled, catching the attention of all the soldiers in the vicinity, as well as your own.

         _He must be their leader..._

        You realized that all of the titans were killed and the soldiers were now remounting their horses, preparing to move out. You sheathed your dagger, hurrying to ready yourself for quick pursuit. You couldn't let Matthew get away and you _had_ to make sure he stayed alive; for his sake as much as your own. Before you followed them, you waited until the last of the soldiers were a good distance ahead of you so they wouldn't be able to detect any of the sounds your gear made. While doing so, you quickly repacked a few pieces of firewood and extra gas canisters into your bag. You took all the essentials, displeased that you had to leave some others behind, although you could always come back to retrieve them later.

        Making sure your satchel was secure, you put it back on and made sure everything on your gear was intact. You then got up and followed the rear soldiers, keeping pace and never letting them out of your sights.

 

         _Don't worry, Matthew..._

 

        _I'll be there soon._

* * *


	3. The Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeet third chapter. Incoming reader-chan vs. Levi

* * *

 

_Making sure your satchel was secure, you put it back on and made sure everything on your gear was intact. You then got up and followed the rear soldiers, keeping pace and never letting them out of your sights._

 

_Don't worry, Matthew..._

 

         _I'll be there soon._

* * *

 

        You've never really realized how _gigantic_  this forest was until you spent the whole day traveling from one end of it to the other.

        Throughout the span of the day, you have spent hours upon hours following these damned soldiers, waiting until they would finally stop to rest. All you wanted was to save Matthew and bring him back alive. Was it too much to ask for? You couldn't help but grow increasingly anxious as time went on. You didn't even want to  _think_  about what could happen if you were too late.

        As you traveled between the trees, you were finally able to see the other end of the forest, and just beyond that, a small settlement. Relieved at the opportunity to rest, you used your 3-DMG to swing yourself up onto a branch of a tree that was on the edge of the woodlands, the flat plains directly ahead of it.

        Your muscles ached; a full day of 3-DMG usage was now taking its toll on your petite and overworked frame. No doubt about it, there would definitely be some bruising caused by the straps that constantly squeezed at your torso and legs. That would probably need to be addressed later.

        You watched as the group of soldiers slowly filed into the camp, leaving each of their horses behind in one large stable as they headed into separate dormitories. Towards the rear of the formation, you noticed Matthew slouched against the side of the cart he was situated in. He looked so tired and beat, just the sight of him in this motionless state made your heart ache. The small, dark-haired soldier approached him and yanked him from his seated position, unceremoniously dragging Matthew into a small cabin of his own.

        You took a good, long look at that cabin, making sure to note its location in the settlement since you'll be revisiting it later tonight. Speaking of which, the sun was just beginning to set, setting the sky on fire with a warm yellow-orange glow. Under any normal circumstances, you would have enjoyed the beautiful sunset, having it be one of the most magnificent ones you've seen in a while. But you couldn't think about that now. It was rather ironic, really. The pleasing setting definitely didn't match up with the unfortunate events that had occurred earlier today.

        While you were rummaging through your satchel, your stomach very loudly reminded you that you still haven't eaten all day. You took out some of the packaged food that you stole from earlier - a few pieces of wrapped crackers are what they appeared to be. Nothing too special, but you didn't have the choice to be picky. Giving it a quick sniff, you figured that it was safe enough to eat. You gobbled down the crackers quickly, though one package was barely enough to satisfy your growling stomach. The crackers didn't taste particularly good... but they also didn't taste bad... Weird. While ripping open a second package, you tried to formulate a plan to sneak into the settlement and rescue your brother, although you weren't as skilled with these types of things as he was.

        The base camp seemed roughly the size of a small village, so it would probably be pretty easy to navigate, despite the fact that you were unfamiliar with the area. All you had to do was remember which building Matt was being held in, right? It would be ideal to scout the place during midnight, most likely after everyone has already gone off to sleep. This would give you plenty of time to find your way around the settlement. And also, titan activity was always minimal during the sunless hours, so you wouldn't have to worry about them being another threat. They were pretty much plants.

        In the meantime, now would be a good time to assess your inventory. You had packed that rope you stole prior to Matthew's kidnapping, along with some clean rags and a few extra fuel canisters. You removed your nearly depleted ones, leaning the empty cans against the tree. Since there would be plenty of time to rest before nightfall came along, you unbuckled the rest of your 3-DM gear as well, giving your body a well-deserved and needed break. On a regular day, you wouldn't have used your gear as much as you did, so you're not used to being squeezed and irritated by the tight straps. But then again, today was anything  _but_  normal.

        As you were looking through the rest of the items in your bag, you pulled out your dark-colored, hooded mid-length cloak that ended a bit above your knees. You ran your fingers across its soft fabric and brought it to your face, gently snuggling it and reminiscing about the time when your mother gifted it to you. The cloak never once failed to keep you warm on those cold and sleepless nights. You took great measures to keep it clean and in good condition, being one of the only mementos you have of her. You smiled faintly, throwing the cloak over your shoulders and fastening the single button located under your collarbone. It would be perfect for temporarily concealing your identity when you got around to rescuing Matt. The hood still fit so that it could hide most of your face from anyone who tried to look.

        With not a single clue about how to pass the time without worrying yourself, you decided to polish and sharpen your dagger to temporarily take your mind off of the current matters at hand. You always had a tendency to do that when you were stressed; your dagger was another one of your prized possessions that you took great care of. Somehow, just cleaning or fiddling around with it was very soothing, and soon your eyes began to feel heavy, begging for sleep. Not really surprising, though, with everything that's happened in this short day.

_Perhaps just a few hours of rest would be fine..._

        On that thought, you carefully slid your dagger back into its sheath and pulled your warm hoodie snug over your head. You closed your eyes, soon falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_You ran as fast as you could through the forest, weaving through the numerous trees in a frantic attempt to find your father. You knew where his small workshop was; it wasn't too far from your home, but it was easy to get lost since both buildings were secluded in the northern part of your homeland's forest. The heavy beating of your heart was all you could hear as your body was pushed to its limits. Being hunted wasn't really something new to your family, but never once had you needed to deal with this kind of situation. If anything, it was surprising that anyone even managed to find your home._

_A faint light revealed itself in the distance, and soon your father's workshop came into view. You approached the small cabin and with your small fists, you banged on the door with as much strength as you could muster, struggling to get the attention of whoever was inside._

_"Dad! Help me!" you squeaked, tear droplets streaming down from your reddened eyes. "Please, open the door!"_

_Upon hearing your voice, the door swung open, revealing your father and almost sending you barreling forwards, had he not caught you._

_"(Y/n)? What's happened?" Your father asked, expression riddled with shock and concern at the sudden appearance of his young daughter._

_"Mom... bad guys...!" You strained to choke out. Your tiny body trembled and your knees gave out, making harsh contact with the ground. "She's dead!"_

_Your father pulled you inside, closing and locking the door, along with all the windows. He sat you in a chair and knelt so that he was face to face in front of you. His gaze was fixed onto yours, a solemn aura radiating off of him. Your father was never the kind of person to show much emotion, but upon hearing about your mother's death, you sure that you were able to see hints of shock and despair in his eyes._

_"(Y/n), I need you to listen to me," he began, gripping your shoulders and never taking his serious eyes off of your tear-filled ones. "You're too young to understand the circumstances our family lives under, but I'm going to have to send you far away to where it will be safer. It's too dangerous for you to stay here now."_

_Hearing this didn't help ease your cries. You had just lost your mother, and now your father was sending you away? He was right when he said you wouldn't understand. Your young mind could barely comprehend the situation you were facing, let alone the thought of being separated from your loved ones. It was all too much for you._

_"I don't want to go anywhere!" You complained, rubbing your eyes and trembling violently. "I just want mom back!"_

_"This will be for your own good, (y/n), trust me. Tomorrow morning I will take you to a good friend of mine. She has a son just a little older than you, and you will be staying there for the time being," your father gently explained. "I will start preparing you for some training later on..."_

_You didn't say anything. All you could do was cry relentlessly, grief and shock taking over your tiny body. Your father pulled you into a tight hug, trying to offer you as much comfort as he could. He loved both you and your mother dearly and truly only wished the best for the both of you. Although he hated the thought of sending his only daughter away, it was the best option to keep you alive and safe. He would do anything to keep it that way, but to your father's despair, this was going to be one of the most painful things he would ever need to do._

_"I will come back for you (y/n), don't you worry," your father soothed. "No matter how far away you are, I will always come back to find you."_

_"P-Promise?" you pleaded, sniffling and rubbing your eyes._

_"I promise."_

* * *

       

        " _Promise..._ " you mumbled, still half asleep. Your eyes fluttered open, slowly coming back into focus from your long slumber.

        You sat up, slowly yawning and rubbing the back of your head. There were remnants of salty tears left on your cheeks from the dream you just had, leaving your vision a little fuzzy. You wiped whatever was left clouding your eyes and took a moment to look up at the sky. By now it was pitch black, save for the numerous constellations that sluggishly climbed across the dark azure. Everything was still and silent; the only noises that could be heard were the chittering bugs that lived in the forest and surrounding plains. It was a rather relaxing setting; you and Matthew would sometimes stay up together just to experience the tranquility that only took place at this time. Out of habit, you turned your head towards the right, glancing at the nearest tree branch to your side.

        But of course, the person you were looking for wasn't there. Matthew still in the dreaded camp waiting for you.

        You grabbed your gear and started putting it on, going about the usual and buckling all the straps into their respective places.

 _They really are a pain in the ass._  

        Your muscles still ached like crazy; it was uncertain that you would be able to use the gear in your current condition, but for your brother's sake, you would have to make the best of what you could manage. Since an adequate supply of gas was at your disposal, you slid two new canisters into their places attached to either side of your waist. Thankfully, you were in the right state of mind to take a few extra with you so once you saved Matthew, there would be plenty of gas for him too. Looking through your satchel, you took out a few of those packaged crackers. Just to be safe, you assumed the worst that Matthew's captors didn't give him any food to eat, so you decided to take a few of the packed snacks with you. Lastly, you made sure that your dagger was in its sheath and that everything on your gear was secure and ready for usage. 

        After pulling your cloak's hoodie over your head, you made your way down the tall tree, making as little sound as you possibly could.

* * *

        

        The camp wasn't too far off from where you currently were, so you would probably be able to reach it by foot in just a few minutes. You really didn't want to use your 3-DMG any more than you had to; just wearing it was already enough strain on your fatigued flesh. The camp up ahead seemed pretty empty, which was actually quite shocking after seeing how many soldiers went in there. You didn't see any lights coming from any of the buildings, either, so perhaps everyone there had already gone off to sleep. At least, that's what you hoped.

        It didn't take much longer for you to approach the wooden fence that separated the camp grounds from the rest of the plains. It was barely taller than your waist, so you could probably hop over it without much of a struggle. What a useless fence.

        You gripped the highest beam of the fence and vaulted over it, careful about not creating too much sound. Your boots came into contact with gravel, creating small crunches as you lightly shifted your weight on top of it. You ended up in between a few buildings that created a small alleyway. Luckily, there weren't any windows, so you could continue down the path to the main route without worrying about being spotted. Even though you figured no soldiers would be out at this hour, you couldn't help but feel wary. The environment was too quiet, creating a rather eerie setting. You peeked your head out from behind one of the buildings, scanning both to the left and right of you for signs of any people. So far, there was nothing, and if you hadn't known any better, you might have thought that this was some sort of ghost town.

        You slowly eased your way onto the main path and tugged down on your hoodie without thinking. The stillness of everything really was unsettling and had you constantly glancing over your shoulder, just to make sure you weren't being followed.

_Come on now, (y/n), all you have to do is find where Matthew is and then you can leave!_

        The camp definitely didn't seem that big when you studied it from the trees. All of the buildings looked way too similar to each other and you couldn't remember if the house Matthew was being kept in had any noticeable differences from the rest. You tried to remember where it was located in relation to your previous spot in the forest. You were able to see the house Mathew was put in from where you were, so you decided to follow the main route back towards the woodlands. As you walked, you peeked in the windows of each house you passed by, hoping to see any signs of your brother. Minutes upon minutes passed and you still weren't able to locate him. You were sure you couldn't feel any more apprehensive than you already did.

_At this rate, the sun will be rising before I even find him..._

        Peering into the window of a random house you were passing, you found nothing out of the ordinary. Just another building filled with sleeping soldiers. You certainly didn't want to accidentally walk into one like this, but constantly looking through every window you came across would probably get you into some trouble... what if someone sees you snooping around? No, you couldn't worry about that now. Not when you're already this far into unknown territory.

        Right in the middle of that thought, something in the window of the next house caught your attention. This one was different from all the rest; there were no bunks or even any furniture. The whole room was empty except for...

        You pressed your forehead right up against the chilled glass. Your heart nearly stopped upon seeing the image set before you.

        There was your precious Matthew, all bloodied and bruised, bound to a post and looking as lifeless as ever - most likely unconscious. You stared in disbelief, eyes wide with shock and your body trembling slightly. Your knuckles quickly turned white because of how tightly you were gripping the window frame. Whoever did this to Matthew... you would find them and end them.  _Nobody_  dares bring harm your family without suffering the consequences. Not as long as you were still breathing.

        You took a few shaky steps towards the door and wrapped your fingers around the knob, giving it an experimental twist. Much to your surprise, it didn't put up any resistance and allowed you to open the door with ease. You didn't even need to break in.

_That's strange... why it was unlocked?_

        You glanced behind you and to your sides before finally stepping into the small building, your pulse increasing the closer you got to your brother. Fortunately, the camp was the same as how it was earlier: silent and motionless with no other people in sight. Still, you somehow couldn't help but feel like you were being  _watched._ Just the thought of that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, but you wouldn't let that stop you. You only had one goal - and that was rescuing your brother and retreating back into the safety of the forest. After quietly shutting the door, you threw your satchel to the side and rushed over to Matt, dropping to your knees and gently cupping his bruised face with the both of your hands.

        "Matthew..." You softly whispered to him. All he could do was let out a weak groan in response. He was much too weak to do anything else.

 _"Damn these horrible people,"_ you cursed aloud. Someone was surely going to have to pay for this.

        You shifted your body over to Matthew's side so that you were able to see the ropes that bound his hands to the post. These ropes were way too thick to be undone by hand. Your hand reached for the dagger still at your side and unsheathed it. You pressed the sharp side of the blade under the bonds and slowly cut back and forth, being extra cautious about not accidentally cutting Matthew. Too focused on your work, you didn't even notice a figure appear in the door frame.

        "Seems like Erwin was right about there being more than one of you shitheads," a cold, agitated voice growled.

        Your eyes snapped to the doorway.

_There's no way... it was so quiet before. How could anyone have seen me?_

        "...Well? Are you going to fucking talk? Or are you a mute like this bastard over here?" He interrogated, making you flinch and glare at him.

        You tightened your grip on your dagger, retracting your hand slowly back under your cloak in an attempt to temporarily conceal the weapon. 

        "Just _who,_ exactly, do you think you fucking are?" 

        "I don't have to tell you _jack shit_!" You snapped, quickly taking up a fighting stance. You observed the man's features: dark hair, steely grey-blue eyes... Then suddenly, you realized:

 

_It was the soldier from before.. the one who caught Matthew!_

 

        Overcome with anger, you lunged at the stranger, teeth bared and your dagger pointed straight at his heart, a murderous intent was evident in your expression. Using familiar speed, he stepped to the side and easily caught your wrist, holding it in place with minimal effort. Your eyes widened as you nearly tripped forwards.

        "I... I swear, I'm going to _kill_ you!" You sneered, veins on fire from rage and adrenaline. You thrashed and struggled against his grip, unable to send your dagger any further from its current position.

        "Is that so?" He hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously. You pulled back suddenly, freeing your arm and taking a few steps backward to a safer spot. Both of you stood across from each other, analyzing and sizing each other up. None of you backed down, and you noticed that despite the situation, the soldier in front of you kept up an expressionless demeanor, making it hard for you to decipher what he was thinking.

        "Look," you growled in a deadly tone, breaking the hostile silence between the two of you. "I don't have the time for any of this nonsense, so just kindly step aside and let me go about my way, and no one here will get hurt."

        He paused for a moment, one of his brows arching upwards. You couldn't tell if the face he wore was one of amusement or annoyance. Small beads of sweat were starting to form on the sides of your face, and any confidence that you previously held on to was now starting to falter. You weren't certain that you could successfully take this guy out in a fight, even if you gave it your all. You bit your tongue.

_Maybe I should have thought this plan out a little better._

        "Are you really in the position to be making empty threats?" He challenged, almost amused at your pitiful attempt to act menacing. 

        Your options were slimming down fast. If you tried to escape, would you be able to? The soldier was blocking the only exit to the building, but then again, you couldn't leave Matthew here in his current state. The only choice you had was to stay and fight this man. All you had to do was temporarily incapacitate him, then you could take Matthew and run. It sounds a lot easier in your head.

        You glanced at your satchel on the ground, then back at the soldier standing in the doorway. Suddenly, you had an idea of what to do. As fast as you could, you went and grabbed the straps of your satchel, launching it in the stranger's direction. Just as you had planned, he jumped out of the way, distracted by the airborne projectile. You dashed towards him with your blade readied and you once again tried to throw him off-balance. He expertly maneuvered around you, however, sending you right into the wooden floorboards. You rolled onto your stomach and attempted to push yourself back up, but before you could do so you felt him painfully step on your back, preventing you from moving. He then knelt down next to you, pulling your head backward by your hair with one hand and snagging your dagger with the other. Your own blade almost cutting into your throat.

        

        " _Now... are you ready to cooperate_?"

* * *


	4. Undesirable Consequences

* * *

 

_You glanced at your satchel on the ground, then back at the soldier standing in the doorway. Suddenly, you had an idea of what to do. As fast as you could, you went and grabbed the straps of your satchel, launching it in the stranger's direction. Just as you had planned, he jumped out of the way, distracted by the airborne projectile. You dashed towards him with your blade readied and you once again tried to throw him off-balance. He expertly maneuvered around you, however, sending you right into the wooden floorboards. You rolled onto your stomach and attempted to push yourself back up, but before you could do so you felt him painfully step on your back, preventing you from moving. He then knelt down next to you, pulling your head backward by your hair with one hand and snagging your dagger with the other. Your own blade almost cutting into your throat._

_"Now... are you ready to cooperate?"_

* * *

 

        The position you were stuck in was very uncomfortable and there was nearly nothing you could do about it. Silence hung in the air like a heavy mist, save for the heavy breathing of both you and that one hell of a soldier.

        "...Well?" He demanded, quickly becoming impatient with your lack of response.

        "It's not like I have a choice, right?" You retorted, giving him the deadliest glare you could muster. With that said, your dagger was removed from your throat, and the throbbing weight on your back was promptly lifted. You slowly stood up and dusted yourself off, simultaneously rubbing your sore scalp where your hair had been pulled.

        "So... can I just take-"

        "Turn around and put your hands behind your back," the soldier interrupted. You noticed that he was already holding some ropes. When did he grab those, anyway?

        "Hey, I already said I would cooperate-"

        "And why should I trust you? I'm sure your pretty bastard here wasn't the only one stealing our supplies. We're not running a freak show, so don't make me repeat myself again."

        Reluctantly you obeyed, facing the other direction and crossing your wrists behind your back. A rope was wrapped tightly around them, not allowing any room for movement or fidgeting. The rough, scratchy material dug into the rather delicate skin of your wrists

        Well, this sucks.

        You watched as the soldier strode over to the other side of the room to retrieve your belongings, slinging your satchel over his own shoulder. You screwed up so badly. Not only did you fail to keep Matthew safe, but you failed in saving him as well. You bit your tongue and clenched your fists in order to relieve some of the frustration. Matt was slouched over against his post; the only thing keeping him from face planting onto the floor was the restraints that bound his arms behind him. You couldn't bring yourself to look at such a picture any longer.

        The soldier then gave you a rough shove towards the door, nearly causing you to trip over yourself. You turned your head and glared at him, still annoyed that he carried such a disinterested expression when looking at you, almost as if he was taking out trash. Your instincts told you to turn around and kick the bastard's face in, to run back to your weakened brother; but after the brief altercation that had you defeated within just a few minutes, you knew it would be wiser to simply cooperate. Later when you had enough energy, you'd make another attempt to plan an escape.

        It was silent and dark outside, once again with no signs of human activity other than your own. The brisk air gave you slight chills as you were harshly guided down the gravel path, having no idea where you were being led. Would they kill you? Torture you? Were they to imprison you somewhere far from your brother? The latter seems likely, but you really weren't too sure. You continued to trudge along the pathway, not letting your eyes wander far from the gaze they held on the ground. If anyone else happened to be watching, you didn't want to be quick to reveal your identity to others.

        The soldier stopped abruptly and tugged on your cloak's hoodie, stopping you and gesturing towards another building. This one had a soft light beaming through the windows, temporarily straining your eyes from the sudden change in luminosity. Without knocking, he unceremoniously pushed the door wide open, practically tossing you into the room. This time around, you lost your footing and fell forwards, hitting your forehead smack down on the hardwood floor. You grit your teeth and pushed yourself back onto your knees.  If only your hands had been free...

        "Ah... just as I had suspected," a gruff voice announced, talking to no one in particular. "Great work, Levi."

        Levi, huh?

        Behind you, leaning against the door frame, Levi held up your satchel and let out an annoyed sigh. He shut and locked the door, and placed your bag on the man's desk.

        "This brat only had this, with some of our stolen rations and shit. She's also got 3-DMG," he informed the mysterious man in front of you.

        You had too much pride to look up at anyone, so you kept your eyes strictly trained on the ground, but after a few moments of unnerving silence, your apprehension got the best of you. Tentatively, you lifted your head, gaze rising from the floor... to a sturdy wooden desk... to piercing blue eyes.

        You watched the blue-eyed man rise from his chair and walk around his desk, stopping in front of you before kneeling down to your level.

        "My name is Erwin Smith, and this is Levi," he announced, motioning towards Levi. "And your name is?"

        You glared at him; your lips pressed together in a straight line, determined not to spill out even the slightest bit of information. However, it didn't seem like 'Erwin' would be accepting any form of disobedience, from what you were able to tell.

        "I'd hate to have to resort to violence in order to guarantee your cooperation," he threatened, tone suddenly darker and even more unsettling than just a few seconds ago.

        "I don't care what you do to me. I'm not telling you jack shit," you seethed through gritted teeth.

        "And what about your friend? It would be a shame to have him be harmed, wouldn't it?"

        Your mouth went dry immediately, stunned and at a loss for words. If you didn't cooperate, Matthew's safety would surely be compromised, if what he was implying were to somehow be true. Hell, it already was. He was surely unafraid to hurt anyone in order to get what the wanted. This man, Erwin, he was _definitely_ someone dangerous. Ruthless, even. You've only been in the office for barely 5 minutes and you're already being threatened.

        "What kind of information would you be expecting to hear?!" you yelled, your nails digging into your palms as you clenched your fists tighter and tighter in an attempt to ease your stress. "Surely you don't think my brother and I would be of use to whatever causes you stand under. We're not planning to be of any assistance, either."

        "Ah, but that's exactly what I think. Let's make a deal,"

        "A... a deal?" you inquired, the sudden proposition taking you by surprise.

        "Yes. A deal," he continued. "I will ensure the safety of both you and your.. brother, and in return, you lend us all the information you know about the outside world."

        "Ensure our safety? We were doing fine before we ran into the lot of you. And information on the outside world? Where are you from, a cave or something?"

        "Perhaps I'll take some time later to enlighten you on humanity's current condition. And with your potential value, we can't just let you run around free. We'd be keeping you safe from the authorities who are very likely going to prosecute you for your lives, seeing as just your existence outside the Walls could cause unrest among our society."

        "Humanity's condition? Walls? What?" you questioned, not having even a clue of what the hell he was talking about, that fact evident in your bewildered expression.

        "So you've never seen the Walls before? How did you get out there in the first place? And how did you acquire your 3-DMG?" Erwin pressed, dedicated to getting as much information as he could out of you, irritating you further.

        "That's... that's none of your business..." you responded, not intending to have your voice sound as shaky as it did. And what the hell was he going on about walls? Not to mention... leaving them? God, this was just way too much to process.

        "Listen, brat," Levi chimed in. "You're under our jurisdiction as of now. If you want to have you and your shitty friend make it out of here alive, I suggest you answer the damned questions. We don't have all night to deal with a stubborn little shit."

        Sweat droplets began to form on your forehead as you weighed out your oh so limited options. If you were to tell them anything, you would definitely have to be extremely careful of what you say, before you get a better idea of what kind of situation you're in. Maybe if you played ignorant, they would eventually come to the conclusion that you didn't have much to offer them, and be set free, along with Matthew. But then again, you didn't necessarily know how to deal with people like this. This was the first time you had come into contact with other humans for years, and you didn't quite hold the strategic prowess that Matthew did.

        "I... my brother and I," you began, picking your words out cautiously. "We found the gear, and I... I don't remember how we got out there..."

        Your eyes darted around every which direction, trying so desperately to not cross Erwin's piercing gaze. Every now and then you would relax your hands then proceed to make fists, highlighting your nervous demeanor; a subconscious signal of lying. This was quickly noticed by Levi.

        "You're full of shit," he pointed out, growing even more impatient as the minutes passed by. "Don't you realize how much humanity could benefit from this? Do you not care about the survival of our species?"

        "Levi," Erwin interrupted, "Put her into one of the prison cells for now. We'll continue the interrogation once we get back to the Walls."

* * *

 

        It didn't take long for you to be escorted into a moldy, underground cell. The place felt stuffy and cramped; not to mention the creepy vibe it gave off. Flickering shadows were cast onto the stone brick walls from the single torch Levi was holding. You were snapped out of your thoughts as you heard the jingling of keys and a creaky barred door being pushed open.

        "You expect me to go in there?" You protested, nose wrinkling at the old musky scent of the abandoned prison.

        "Where the fuck else?" Levi replied, sarcasm evident in his tone.  

        "But... my brother. Why can't you take me to my brother?!"

        "Commander Erwin ordered your separation until you decide to fully cooperate with us. You care about your brother, right? It'd be a pain in the ass to beat him any more than I'd have to. Consider this a chance to make your decision."

        And before you even formulate a dignified retort, the dark-haired man was gone, leaving you alone in the damp cell, locked in with your guilt and restlessness.

        With that, all you had left to do was drift off to sleep and await the next morning.

* * *

 

        "Psst," you heard someone whisper. "Hey!"

        Your head shot up from the top of your knees, facing the person clutching the iron bars of your cell.

        "You there," she said, now in a regular tone of voice, albeit somewhat excited. "Can you understand me?"

        "Why wouldn't I?" You questioned sharply, slightly taken aback at this strange woman's upbeat mood.

        "How exciting! I'm here to get you ready to leave, by the way. I have so much to ask you! The name's Hanji."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :3 ! Again, feel free to comment/give feedback <3


	5. Retreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) Turkey Day to my readers who celebrate it! Hope you all got to eat a nice big supper :) <3

* * *

        _"Psst," you heard someone whisper. "Hey!"_

_Your head shot up from the top of your knees, facing the person clutching the iron bars of your cell._

_"You there," she said, now in a regular tone of voice, albeit somewhat excited. "Can you understand me?"_

_"Why wouldn't I?" You questioned sharply, slightly taken aback at this strange woman's upbeat mood._

_"How exciting! I'm here to get you ready to leave, by the way. I have so much to ask you! The name's Hanji."_

* * *

 

        "...Eh? Where are we leaving to?" You inquired, still groggy from sleeping in an uncomfortable position for the entirety of the night.

        "Back to the Walls, of course! Come," Hanji beamed, fumbling with the keys to your prison cell and unlocking the door. She held it open and motioned for you to come out.

        Reluctantly, you stood up and followed her out of your cell. You tried your best to be as invisible as you could; following closely behind her in hopes to avoid any questioning, if possible. Unfortunately, your efforts were futile, and within minutes you captured the brown-haired woman's attention once again.

        "So have you really been living outside the Walls this whole time?!" She practically squealed as she led you up the steps of the underground prison.

        "Yeah," you replied as you climbed the staircase. "I guess so." You squinted your eyes at the sudden change in brightness as you ascended to the top; the sun was already pretty high in the sky, signaling that the troops were probably all up and about, getting prepared for the return home. 

        "Ah!" Hanji stopped for a moment to face you before continuing yan further. "I never caught your name!"

        "It's (f/n)." You didn't know why you answered to this woman so quickly and you mentally cursed yourself for it. Perhaps it was because she gave off an ironically easing aura, despite her constant spontaneousness and energy. Oh well, what harm can giving out your first name do? These people don't know who you are, and it's highly unlikely that they'd find out anyways - as long as you or Matthew didn't get too mouthy.

        For just a moment, you were blinded by your new and bright surroundings after you finally climbed out of the unsightly prison. It took a few seconds for your eyes to adjust, but when they did, you observed many more soldiers of the winged insignia scurrying about; busy with their own tasks. Some even stopped what they were doing to get a good look at you, then turned to another comrade; probably to gossip, you guessed. To think that their mission would be sabotaged by a small-looking girl and her brother. Definitely unheard of.

        You noticed that some soldiers even displayed an expression of disgust at you, rage even. It didn't come immediately to you, but then you remembered that it was you who indirectly killed a few of their men, and it was because of you that they were to return home with no new intel on the Titans - but that was only if you didn't cooperate. For sure, some of the soldiers here would probably blame you for any personal losses, and would probably want some form of retribution; assuming that their society has some form of a justice system.

        Hanji finally pulled you out of your thoughts when she grabbed your hand. "Quit daydreaming, (f/n)! I have to go take you to see Erwin before we leave."

        A scowl found it's way onto your face almost immediately upon hearing that wretched name. Hanji picked up on your disgust and put a hand on your back as she guided you towards his office.

        "I take it that you already met our Commander," she chimed in, subsequently followed up with no response from you.

        "Erwin's not as bad as he seems. Sure, he can be scary at first, but I know that he just wants what's best for humanity."

        _Humanity_. That word again. Okay, you could understand that living on an island infested with man-eating creatures was nowhere close to ideal, but seriously, what was wrong with these people? Why is it that they truly know nothing about the outside world? You recalled your father telling you that this was where the authorities of your hometown sent people who committed 'crimes'. No matter how obscure or harmless they might have been. This was where they all ended up, so what was it that these people didn't know? Shouldn't they have remembered why they were sent here? Of course, it was quite mysterious that you didn't run into any 'criminals' sooner from your time on the island, but that was a thought for another time.

        "I was told that you were quite stubborn when Erwin first brought you in for questioning," Hanji noted, tone darkening; once again and probably for the third time this morning, dragging you out of you mind-eating thoughts. "That's understandable, however for your own safety and well-being, I would advise you to just cooperate with him for now."

        "Is that a threat, Hanji?" You accused with rebellious eyes. Such a question served no true purpose, but you weren't one to quietly accept someone else's will, and you wanted to make an impression that you weren't weak. You didn't want to appear that way in front of your perceived enemies to avoid being exploited for any value you may have. It was the last thing you could do to protect your beloved family member.

        With that said, Hanji's expression reverted back to a more inviting one in mere seconds. "Of course not! Just a friendly warning," she said as she pushed open the office door. "We'll talk some more after we get back to the Walls!" And before you had a chance to say anything more, she was off, mumbling to herself about some sort of weird experiments like a deranged scientist.

        You stepped inside Erwin's office building and gently closed the door behind you. Unfortunately, you haven't yet been granted the liberty of relief from your rough roped restraints. About 8 hours of enduring the pain that flared in your wrists have made you nearly numb to it. Just maybe, if you complied willingly enough, you could be trusted to roam without the need for such precautions.

        While in the room, you didn't do much of anything to announce your presence, still quite angry about your last encounter with the legion's Commander. He seemed to be expecting you, though, but not much to your surprise.

        "Have you considered my proposition, (f/n)?" The Commander inquired with expectant and stoic eyes. It almost sounded like a statement, with the tone he was using.

_What a dumb question_ , you thought. _It's not like I've got much of a choice..._

        "I have," you finally responded. "I will comply with your conditions, however, I have a few propositions of my own to bring up."

        Erwin folded his hands on his desk and leaned slightly forward, shifting his weight to his elbows. 

        "Let's hear them."

        "First; allow me to reunite with my brother, and please, do not separate us under any circumstances. Second; if it can't be provided to the both of us, I'd like to have him taken under medical care until he's back in good health. If there is to be any questioning, let me deal with that instead."

        "Now, how would I be able to know if you're trustworthy enough to keep your end of our deal?"

        "I will accept any punishment your society deems just, whenever you see fit. And plus, we wouldn't be able to escape, anyway. Not with our 3-DMG confiscated. Consider these, and I'll cooperate with whatever you have in store for us."

        Erwin closed his eyes and pondered your bargain for a few moments. Whatever he was thinking, you certainly weren't able to decipher it. He took a deep breath, then fixed his gaze back onto you.

        "Very well. I will be sure to inform my superiors." 

        A small wave of relief washed over you, and the tenseness in your muscles dissipated, even if only for temporary. The opportunity to reunite with Matthew and assess the situation at hand was still a possibility.

        Behind you, the cabin door was opened harshly to reveal an agitated Levi, clearly unhappy with having to pay the both of you a visit.

        "You guys done yet? Everyone's just about ready to go. The hell's taking so long?" He demanded, sending you an antagonizing glare, to which you returned almost immediately.

        "Actually, we just finished settling our compromise. Ah, and Levi," Erwin said, grabbing the shorter man's attention. "I will be placing the two captives under your supervision for now. Keep an eye on them."

        Upon hearing that, your sored muscles tensed up once again, now weary of having to be in the presence of the inhuman soldier for more time than you were barely comfortable with. You recalled how quickly he was able to detain you and he certainly was fine with not holding back whilst doing so; something you weren't too keen on experiencing again.

        Levi stepped aside and motioned for you to exit the small cabin first, and you did so immediately, with the intention of not aggravating the man further. You waited for him to exit the building as well, and not much later he was already a good few paces ahead of you, expecting you to follow right behind. Your freedom would have to be earned with strict discipline and obedience, you figured, so it was probably best that you didn't make a scene anytime soon. You observed the other soldiers around you, hurrying with getting supplies together and on various carts, some even carrying the wounded. Many were on their horses, ready to leave as soon as the Commander issued the retreat. 

        Levi soon stopped at another cart, and there you found Matthew sitting patiently with a broken expression. You then head a familiar _shink_ of a certain dagger; your wrists then promptly freed of their restraints, providing instantaneous relief. You looked at the man, puzzled at why he released you so suddenly.

        "It'd be unfair to leave you defenseless when traveling through titan territory," Levi spoke as if having read your thoughts. He tossed your dagger to you, along with your satchel containing the rest of your belongings. "Don't get any smart ideas, now. Get in with the other brat, we're heading out."

        "A-ah, yes," you meekly replied, climbing into the sturdy wagon. Straight away upon hearing your voice, Matthew perked up and rushed over to wrap you in a tight embrace. You could feel him faintly shaking as he held you, and you reciprocated if any to provide some comfort. No words were spoken, but the both of you felt solace after finally being together again. Tears threatened to spill from your eyes, but your first instinct was to inspect any harm that had may have come to him.

        "Did they hurt you? Dear God, Matt, you look  _awful_ ," you commented, expressing your concern over his physical state.

        "Not much more than you," Matthew lightly chuckled. "It's nothing too severe, I promise. I was just giving them... a hard time, to say the least."

        There were so many things you needed to inform him of, most importantly what mess you were getting yourselves into. If being more or less kidnapped wasn't bad enough, there was more trouble waiting for you at your future destination. For all you know, you and Matthew may not even be able to escape alive. Your mind was, quite literally, all over the place, but you definitely needed to get Matt in on what was going to happen to you both.

        "They're taking us back to their civilization. I talked with their commander. He thinks we can be useful to their cause."

        "So I figured. The 'Walls', right? That makes sense," Matt noted. "The only way a large number of people could survive is if they were separated from the threat of titans, but what might we be able to do to help?"

        "I really don't know, this is all so confusing! These people are  _delusional_!"

        You grabbed your brother's hand, squeezing it gingerly. "I'm scared, Matthew... I... I think they're going to kill us sooner or later. I just have this ominous feeling in my stomach that I can't shake off. What are we going to do?"

        "I wish I could tell you. There's not much we can do except wait until we get there. I promise I'll get us out of this."

        You fidgeted with your blade, the action barely helping any in easing your restless mind. Ever since you've been on the island, you somehow have been able to be in control of any situation you were put in. You were somehow always able to maneuver your way out of the less-than-ideal ones. But to your prominent dismay, there was no getting out of this.

        Rather abruptly, your cart jerked and spurred into movement. All around you, the clopping of hooves filled the air as the entire regiment stirred, beginning the withdrawal. If any deity existed, you silently prayed that you and Matthew would make it to salvation alive and safe.


	6. Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Now we're caught up to the chapter my Quotev is at. This is where updates will become a little more... rocky, but they will still come! Enjoy this chapter!

 

* * *

_Rather abruptly, your cart jerked and spurred into movement. All around you, the clopping of hooves filled the air as the entire regiment stirred, beginning the withdrawal. If any deity existed, you silently prayed that you and Matthew would make it to salvation alive and safe._

* * *

 

        5 hours.

        5 hours of what seemed to be endless traveling and heartache. The sun was now high in the sky, beating down on you and signaling that it was probably around noontime. As of now, the formation has only run into a few Titans here and there, and you were rather surprised with the methods the regiment used to avoid them. It was impressive, to say the least, and you felt relieved that no Titans were able to make it anywhere near your position in the formation. Groups of three to four soldiers were evenly distributed in almost every direction around you, making your spot relatively the safest to be in. For the majority of the trip, Levi never strayed far from you and your brother, just as Commander Erwin had ordered, and much to your disappointment. However, you tried your best to push your negative feelings aside.

        You glanced over to Matthew, who was currently sound asleep in the corner of the wagon. How he was able to catch any shuteye at a time like this was beyond you, but you were glad that, even if only for temporary, you were able to make sure he was getting some rest. Scooting closer, you carefully readjusted your folded cloak that cushioned his head, and draped a portion of the fabric over his eyes. Hopefully, this way he wouldn't be awakened by the blinding sun that loomed over you. Just as you were about to settle down and rest as well, you noticed something growing along the horizon.

_Are those... the Walls?_

        Surely enough, Levi directed his horse closer to the cart.

        "We'll be passing through the gates in about 10 minutes," he informed you. "Don't try to run."

        "Wasn't planning on it." You muttered in response, quiet enough so that it was out of Levi’s earshot.

        The Walls drew nearer and nearer, and soon you were able to witness the sheer size of them. It spanned from the far east to as far as you were able to see west - which fostered a whole new range of unanswered questions to plague your mind.

        ”All squads prepare for re-entry!” The Commander shouted from a few squads ahead of you.

        A green flare shot up into the sky and the rest of the formation was soon grouped together again, preparing for the return to the Walled society. Beads of sweat began to form on your forehead. This is where your fate was to be decided.

        More soldiers stood atop the 50-meter walls, and you saw them return a signal flare of their own, accompanied by the loud ringing of bells. You reluctantly nudged Matthew, stirring him from his previously uninterrupted slumber, and took his hand in yours.

        ”This is it. We’re here,” you whispered under your breath.

        Little by little the regiment slowed down and filed through the massive gates of the walled society. You noticed how incredibly thick the walls were, and your pupils soon dilated from the sudden darkness. Soldiers all around you seemed to carry a grim and rage-filled aura; no doubt because of the losses they've suffered, which has to have been, in part, credited to you. As you finally passed through the other side of the gate, you noted that there were people, most likely the residents of this colossal fortress, already lined up on both sides of the dirt pathway. Many of them looked to be whispering among themselves, and many of them looked at you with curiosity, as well as alarm.

        "Who are  _they?"_ You heard someone ask.

 _"_ I've never seen them in the Survey Corps before..." Another commented.

        "Why aren't they wearing the uniform?"

        "Maybe the Corps is finally putting our tax money to good use?"

        "No way... there are definitely a lot less than how many went out yesterday morning."

        You turned to Matt with a puzzled expression, looking for any sort of answer he might have, but the lack of response proved that he was just as confused as you were. What exactly was their situation, again? Frustrated, you held your head in your hands and stared at the wooden bottom of the wagon. There was still so much that didn't make sense to you, and there was absolutely nothing you could think of to prepare yourself for what was to come.

        The regiment continued down the city at a steady pace; everyone trying their best to ignore the accusative, demeaning comments thrown at them by the townsfolk. One old lady even rushed out to stop the formation from going any further, demanding some nearby soldiers to tell her where her missing son was.

        "Moses... my son,” she questioned, eyes brimming with tears. “He enlisted. He made it back, didn't he?!"

        "Moses Braun?" One of the soldiers responded hesitantly.

        "Yes! Yes, that's him. Has he returned?"

        With unblinking, dejected eyes, the soldier beckoned for one of the cart-riders to retrieve something, although it wasn't quite clear as to what exactly it was... Until it was handed to the mother and slowly unwrapped.

        "This... this is all we could retrieve. I'm sorry," He apologized.

        The poor mother stared at the severed arm of her son with wide eyes, trembling uncontrollably and dropping to her knees. She clutched the arm and sobbed. Everything became silent as she wailed pitifully, not a single person daring to interrupt her grievance.

        "Then tell me," she began again with tears now streaming down her face. "Tell me he didn't die in vain! That he at least contributed to mankind!"

        “Y-“ The soldier started, before stiffening up and becoming unsure of what to tell her. He knelt down in front of the crying mother’s and soon developed tears of his own.

        “N-no... he died. He died and we still know nothing more about the titans than before! The countless soldiers that died this expedition; they all died for nothing! _Nothing!_ ”

        The townsfolk watching from either side of the road stirred with unrest.

        "This is the reality we face on a regular basis," Levi spoke up, taking your attention off of the unrest that was unraveling before you. "No matter how much we work our asses off or sacrifice our lives, all we get is _shit_  from our own people for it."

        You weren't able to think of a single thing to say. Regardless, the formation continued on towards another set of gates, and soon you would find yourself captive in the so-called Survey Corps' Wall Rose Headquarters.

* * *

 

        "What do you mean you're putting him in a separate prison?!" You hollered, struggling against Levi's iron grip.

        He had both of your arms pinned behind you with one hand, and a pair of handcuffs in the other. Earlier you had agreed to cooperate, but back then you had thought that your brother would be allowed to be with you. You twisted and thrashed around to the best of your ability, however the strong hold on you did not relent one bit.

        "Stop resisting, you idiot! Erwin still needs to inform the brass of you delinquents. Until then, you are both to remain in separation until we are granted official permission to your custody." Levi reprimanded and shook you, disorienting you enough so that he could quickly slip the shackles onto both of your wrists.

        "What use is it to waste time struggling now?" He seethed. "You'll only be hurting yourself. How can you protect your family when you're throwing a hissy-fit like a 5-year old?"

        Rage and desperation clouded your mind, preventing you from thinking rationally. Levi was right. The only thing you're doing now is making it easier for the both of you to be considered an uncontrollable threat, which would probably end with your execution. Once again, the iron bar door of a prison cell was opened, and once again you were tossed inside like a weightless ragdoll. Because of your resistance, you had to be restrained with your arms behind your back, making propping yourself back upright a lot more difficult than it could have been. 

        "What are you going to do to us?!" You demanded, your eyes filling up with an oh-so-familiar salty liquid.

        "That wouldn't be for me to decide," Levi responded while taking a clean rag from out of his pocket, with which he began using to wipe his hands - as if he was dealing with some  _filthy animal._ "The both of you will be put on trial at the military tribune, and until a verdict is reached, we-"

        "Leeeevi! (Y/n)!" A familiar voice squealed with a crazed excitement, followed by the slamming of the door to the dimly-lit prison.

        In an instant, Hanji was at your cell and nearly poking her head through the bars, as if the purpose of them was to keep her separated from you.

        "Why don't you leave the explaining to me? You're not making the girl feel any better!"

        "I'm not here to babysit her poor little feelings, shitty-glasses," Levi stated, clearly agitated. "In fact, I wasn't planning on staying this long, but this  _brat_  refuses to cooperate."

        "Ah, well maybe that's because you come off as a really intimidating person! If you weren't so scary all the time then maybe-"

****

**_Slam._ **

 

        "Aw, I guess he's too irritated to keep us company, huh, (y/n)?"

        "You... you people are insane," you breathed, struggling to keep yourself composed.

        Hanji knelt down in front of your cell and gripped the bars with both hands. There was a crazed look in her eyes, and the huge grin that settled on her face made you rather uncomfortable; slightly fearful, even.

        "As much as I'd like to have a nice long chat, there are some things I think you should know for tomorrow, as Levi was previously describing," she explained, switching to a somber tone in a near instant.

        "There will be a trial held for you and Matthew in the courtroom. Commander Erwin has already gone up to inform the higher-ups of your presence with us, and it is to be debated whether we'll attain custody of you both."

        You stared at Hanji dumbfounded. Since when did these people have the right to decide who gets 'custody' of you? 

        "Why exactly... is a trial necessary?" You questioned.

        "It's rather complicated, actually," Hanji began. "All the major politicians and nobles are so uptight about maintaining peace, or whatever, within the cities. They get all wrung up when something weird happens.”

        "And so... you're taking us to a place for _them_ to decide what to do with us? It seems to me they'd just want us dead. What's the point?"

        "Don't worry! All you have to do is give us your complete cooperation and everything will be just fine! We just have to show them that the situation is under control."

        "What happens if that fails?”

        ”Well, let’s just hope it doesn’t!” Hanji beamed.

        “So... I take it you _don't_ have a backup plan?”

        ”Nope!”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events in this story don’t necessarily follow that of the canon timeline, and in this case, the story takes place around 5 years before Wall Maria fell. Here, Erwin Smith is the Survey Corps’ Commander rather than Kieth Shadis (who, for the sake of the story, has already resigned and is now head of the Training Corps). Feedback and constructive criticism are welcome!


	7. Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god when was the last update?? First of all I apologize greatly for leaving months and months of no updates... this little shitty chapter def won’t constitute for it. I’ll try to work on some more when I have the creative juices flowing. I’ve been seduced by other fandoms, hang me
> 
> p.s. not beta’d. nothing is beta’d. we die like men

This was it. Today was the day of the trial. Last night, Hanji had explained to you what your role was to be during questioning and examination, and all you had to do was play along. Turns out, Matthew had sustained an injury such that he would need to be temporarily hospitalized, so he won't be present at the tribunal. But in accordance to the bargain you had made with the Commander, you would be allowed to testify for him as well.

You weren't able to get an adequate amount of rest at all, and you weren't even allowed to bathe until after this was over with. In short, you couldn't feel anymore physically worse, and sore aching muscles only added to that.

Hanji had come early in the morning to escort you to the tribunal and was accompanied by another... strange man, to put it simply. A giant one, at that.

”Don’t worry about Mike,” Hanji assured nonchalantly. “He has a bit of a habit of, uh, sniffing people he’s just met.”

”Ehm... a man of few words, I see,” you commented, flinching as the man towered over you and gave you a sniff. You started to sweat when he suddenly smirked.

”Precisely! Anyways, we’ll proceed with questioning just as we rehearsed. If all goes well, Erwin, Levi, Mike, and I will meet you in the lobby down the hall. We still have some additional things to discuss.”

The three of you paused before a large, ornate wooden door; what you assumed to be the entrance to the courtroom. Mike and Hanji stepped aside to allow some of the military personnel escort you inside. You took a deep breath and proceeded through. There were a lot more people than you expected lining all sides of the grand room, and everyone’s was attention fixated on you. The whole room fell silent, the only sounds being the guards’ and your footsteps as you were walked to the center of the room, which was fenced off from the rest of the people. There, you stopped in front of a slightly elevated platform, and some more guards behind you came forth with a rectangular pole and a pair of cuffs.

You didn’t resist when they bound your hands behind your back. Even when you were forced to kneel so they could secure you in place with the heavy, metal binding. You felt so powerless, so weak.

There were some people behind you, most likely some type of jury, whispering among themselves. Probably already condemning your fate, you figured. But most of the people in the room looked either irritated or confused, so how could this possibly be a fair trial?

”Everyone, please be seated. Court is now in session,” the judge said.

Darius Zackly. The man in charge here, huh? Hanji had told you that he was the overseer of the three main branches of the law and order that kept the city in check, on both sides of the walls. Apparently, it was the Survey Corps that are trying to attain custody over you and Matthew, and the opposing party: the Military Police.

 ”Her last name doesn’t show up in our files,” he continued. “Your name is ‘(f/n)’, correct?”

 ”Y-yes,” you responded, a lot more meekly than you had intended. Great. This is going _so_ well.

 ”And would you mind telling us your full name? Just for the records, of course.”

 Eyeing to the left, you looked to Commander Erwin and Levi, both watching you like hawks. You turned a nervous look to Hanji, who was watching from one of the upper balconies. She nodded to you, signaling that it was necessary to give them that information.

”(F/n) (l/n),” you spoke up, silently hoping that Zackly was able to hear you so you wouldn’t have to repeat yourself.

 ”Good. (x) years of age, place of birth unknown. No known living relatives, but a stepbrother named Matthew Reneux,” he announced, continuing to read off your files.

”Charged with the attempted theft of Survey Corps’ expedition supplies, and for being a potential threat to our society’s peace and order - any objections before we begin?”

You licked your lips and attempted to swallow the unease that was settling in your throat.

”Wonderful, court is now in session. Commander Nile Dok of the Military Police Brigade, you may begin your opening statement.”

 Nile sorts his papers and clears his throat, “Your honor before we present our proposal, I’d like to bring up a few notable points.”

”Go on,” Zackly urged.

”As it may be observed, the public is in a delicate state of uncertainty concerning our current situation. The fact that foreigners have been found _living_ outside the walls cannot be kept a secret forever, and their existence inside will be nothing but a catalyst for detriment and chaos among the populace; which may lead to violent uprisings beyond our control.”

 Soldiers all around the room shift nervously, and even the jury became visually stirred.

”And what is your proposal, Commander Dok?”

”On behalf of the Military Police, it is our duty to ensure that peace and order are maintained in our society. As it stands, the best way to achieve that would be for the executions of (f/n) (l/n) and Matthew Reneux. Not only could their presence lead to civil unrest, but they have also committed a military crime. What kind of example would it set if they were to be pardoned for their offenses? I ask for the consideration of these points when determining a verdict. Thank you, Chief,” Nile closes, giving up his documents for Zackly to later analyze.

“She could be dangerous! Nobody knows anything about her... what if she is some sort of spy?!” Someone behind you shouts, making you flinch.

 ”What enemy would she be working for? Are you saying there could be _more_ people living outside of the walls?” Another questioned.

 ”Impossible! The land outside the walls couldn't possibly support a large population!”

”Order, order in the court!” Zackly bellows, voice echoing throughout the grand room and effectively silencing it.

 "Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps, you may begin your opening statement."

Erwin rises and shuffles the documents in front of him. “Your honor, I would like to bring up a few points as well, on behalf of the Survey Corps.”

”You may proceed.”

”While the sudden appearance of the seemingly ‘rogue’ foreigners may arouse alarm among the populace, I strongly believe that they could be of significant use to us - to humanity, as a whole. We have already handled them and they are both under control, so it is unlikely that they would be causing any further problems. Additionally, the fact that they have been able to survive in titan territory for this long is just another step towards humanity's retaliation against the titans!"

Zackly readjusted his frames and eyed the papers resting before him. "Will the Survey Corps accept the responsibility that comes with maintaining custody of these outsiders?"

"We will have Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hanji watch over them and keep them in order. The information that we could obtain is crucial to taking back our world," Erwin states. "An opportunity like this is much too valuable to pass up."

"Very well," Zackly murmured. "All are temporarily dismissed except for the jury. We will begin to determine the final verdict."

 The chains binding you to the pole were promptly removed by two nearby guards, and you turned to see Hanji already waiting to escort you out. _Thank god for that,_ you thought. Your knees were starting to get locked up after kneeling for so long that it took you a good fifteen seconds just to stand up again. 

"Come with me, (y/n)," Hanji called. "We'll meet up with the others in one of the vacant offices."

After about 2 hours of awkwardly waiting in the small room, a messenger finally came in with the relieving news that the jury had ruled in favor of the Survey Corps’ proposal. 

“I can’t believe that fucking worked,” Levi stated bluntly, to which Hanji immediately reminded him to watch his language.

You slumped back into the plush couch you were sitting in and held your head with trembling hands. With an alternative outcome, that messenger would have been here to tell you that you and your brother would be put to death. The idea of having your lives stolen from you was much too close to becoming a reality, and it only reinforced your belief that you would be better off continuing life in isolation in 'titan territory'.

The Commander approached you and extended a hand, “I’d like to thank you for your cooperation, (y/n), and I will be looking forward to working with you in the future.”

You raised your head to make eye contact and replied, “I’d like to be honest and say the feeling is not mutual, _Commander_ , but it can be assured that Matthew and I will be keeping our end of the deal.” _At least until I can guarantee our escape_ , but of course, you didn't say that out loud.

He gave a light smile despite your response.

”Wonderful to hear. I’ll have rooms prepared for you and your brother in the Survey Corps headquarters by the end of today. Until then, you will be allowed to meet with him.”

You nodded upon hearing this and returned the Commander’s gesture, giving his hand a firm shake. Hopefully, Matthew will still be in one piece when you go to visit him. Apparently, he is suffering from a concussion and is currently resting in a nearby infirmary, but you at least wanted to be there for him when he wakes up. You turned to face Hanji, who already started speaking before you had a chance to open your mouth.

"Come with me,” she said. I'll show you where he is.”


End file.
